Over recent years, mobile devices such as mobile telephones and wireless connected personal digital systems, etc. have become widely used, with increasing processing capabilities and larger amounts of data storage. It has therefore become possible for applications to be executed on these devices, either in the form of passive web pages or in the form of more active applications having dynamic content and receiving input from users.
The wireless application protocol (WAP) allows content originally generated for Internet browsers to be transmitted and displayed at wireless devices. Although the capabilities of wireless devices have increased, desktop browsers will continue to provide higher levels of functionality and display substantially more data than it is possible to display on a mobile device. Thus, it is appreciated that most applications served using the WAP approach appear less than ideal when viewed on the mobile device.
As an alternative approach, it is possible to develop bespoke applications for distribution and use on mobile devices. While this provides an attractive option for high-end applications that generate substantial revenues, for many other applications the cost of generating bespoke code cannot be justified within the commercial environment. Consequently, a problem exists in terms of providing high quality mobile applications at a relatively modest cost.